Nickelodeon Movies
Background: Nickelodeon Movies is a production arm of MTV's Nickelodeon established in 1996 to produce children's movie usually based on Nick shows and are distributed by Paramount Pictures a division of Viacom and subsidiary of National Amusements Inc. 1st Logo (July 10, 1996) Nicknames: The Rhino Blue Rhino Nick Rhino A blue rhino runs in the clouds to the Nickelodeon logo shaped as an orange cloud, but crashes into each of the clouds, which is revealed to be a movie set and finally crashes into the screen. The blue rhino hangs on to the Nickelodeon cloud in a black screen, then the Nickelodeon cloud turns into an orange splat-like Nickelodeon logo. FX/SFX: 2D animation... Cheesy Factor: ...which is slightly choppy. Music/Sounds: Dramatic music along with yelping from the blue rhino when he's about to crash into the screen that segues into the vocal Nickelodeon theme "Yeah. Nick, nick, nick, nick, n-nick, nick, nick Nickelodeon." When the blue rhino crashes into the screen. Availibility: Rare only seen on Harriet the Spy. Scare Factor: Minimal the blue rhino running up the screen may suprise you for the first time but you'll start to know it. 2nd Logo (July 25, 1997) Nicknames: Fast Food Drink Home of the Good Burger Orange Soda On a black and blue gradient background, we see orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring, the cap of the cup with a straw closes to the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down leaving the cap open. The orange soda spills out of the cup, reading "Nickelodeon". FX/SFX: CGI of course. Cheesy Factor: Well the CGI is kinda bland but it's not that bad. Music/Sounds: Soda pouring sounds and car sounds. The brake sounds are accompained with the vocal Nickelodeon theme "Nick nick nick nick nick-nick nick nick Nickelodeon." Availibility: Rare only seen on Good Burger. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (November 20, 1998) Nickname: Slap T. Pooch Slap T. Pooch spots a blob of orange goo and tries to catch it. It then gets stuck in his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. It does, then a huge blue foot stomps on Slap and orange goo, turning to the Nickelodeon foot. The camera pans to reveal it, then Slap falls off of it. FX/SFX: Slap and the blob of orange goo struggles, the huge blue foot stomps on Slap and the camera pans to show the Nickelodeon foot. Music/Sounds: A weird 3-note followed by cartoon-like sound effects and a hip-hop mix the Nickelodeon theme. Availibility: Can only be seen on The Rugrats Movie. Scare Factor: Low. 4th, 5th and 6th Logo (Feburury 11, 2000-November 17, 2000) (December 21, 2001) Nickname: The Man in the House Logo: Here are the logos used: Snow Day: A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his brown dog is watching him sitting down on the snow. Then, a huge snowball falls onto the house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing a large orange ball and we see the word "Nickelodeon" on the ball. The background turns black and the orange ball then bounces to the middle-left on the screen and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word "movies" is on a blue ball and then it fades out. Rugrats in Paris: The Movie: There is a special Parisan variant in which it is nearly the same except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical French man that rakes the leaves in front of the house in the autumn season and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smahing his house is now just the big orange ball with the Nickelodeon logo on it. Then when the Nickelodeon logo resumes like normal and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen and barks to the Nickelodeon logo. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: This variant cuts off and fades in where the Nickelodeon orange ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into the screen with his syntheised bark. He looks at the Nickelodeon logo knowing it's imcomplete, whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying "movies" with it. He puts away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. Cheesy Factor: None really. Music/Sounds: The snow version has a light whistling that abruptly stop when the house gets broken by the snowball then changes to a tuba/whistling varient the trademark Nickelodeon theme. The Paris version has an accordion playing the same tune on an accordion in the background followed by an accordion version of the Nickelodeon theme and a bark like Goddard. The Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius version has a funny tune. Availibility: Seen on Snow Day, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (December 20, 2002) Nickname: The Dog Logo: A brown-striped white dog appears sniffing across the screen his nose coming up really close to the camera. When the brown-striped white dog stops, we then cut to the Nickelodeon Movies logo on grass, then the brown-striped white dog licks the screen as we cut to dark. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Sniffing and grunting sounds from the brown-striped white dog. Availibility: Only seen on The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Scare Factor: Low to medium the close up of the brown-striped white dog can cause a few spooks. 8th Logo (June 13, 2003) Nicknames: Sneezing The Wiggling Balls On a black background, a light appears near the top. Suddenly, a sneezing noise is heard and an orange ball with "Nickelodeon" in it zooms out from the middle of the screen while a smaller blue ball with "movies" on it appears next to it. The Nickelodeon ball stops the ball from spinning. The word "movies" in the Nickelodeon logo sneezes and then turns back to make the finished Nickelodeon logo. FX?SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: 2 bells rings with sun ray sounds and a 20-note techno version of the Nickelodeon theme. Availibility: Only seen on Rugrats Go Wild. Scare Factor: None whatsover a very cool looking Nickelodeon logo. Category:Nickelodeon logos